


Untitled

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka had a good birthday and Kakashi gives him a romantic gift





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a pile of fluff.

Iruka hummer happily as he walked. It had been a great day. It had been his best birthday ever. Iruka hadn’t managed to actually see his husband yet but he was still three gifts deep, had several little love notes tucked into the inner pocket of his flack jacket and the promise of seeing Kakashi sometime later. Iruka had been disappointed in the morning to find Kakashi gone but delighted at the small gift on the bedside table, a bundle of expensive black tea from Land of Iron. It had a warm finish with a hint of honey. The first love note had a heno-heno-moheji and a terrible doodle of a dolphin kissing. 

His students were rambunctious in the morning, thrilled to pile homemade cards and gifts on his desk. It had taken a few runs through the outdoor obstacle course to get them settled so he could force some knowledge into their heads. 

Ayame appeared at lunchtime, his usual order in hand as well as a note. Ayame had delighted in saying that it was a gift from Kakashi. This note had Kakashi’s signature as well as a doodle of a blushing dolphin. At least Iruka thought it was blushing. Either that or it had a rather unfortunate rash. Kakashi’s art skills were worse than his own and that was saying something. 

The rest of the school day had gone smoothly once his students accepted the fact that Iruka’s birthday did not mean they would get a break from their regular classes. They were suspiciously well behaved after that, putting just a touch of worry into the back of Iruka’s mind. Iruka was still a little twitchy after dismissing class, waiting for some sort of calamity to break loose. He was pleasantly disappointed. 

Despite leaving later than normal he still found Ino and Sakura laying in wait at the academy gate, each with a bouquet of flowers and devilish grins. They forced both bouquets into his hands and wished him a happy birthday loud enough that people in Suna heard them. The pair teased him mercilessly about his birthday date until he finally told them to get back to their respective responsibilities. They refused to be cowed and both levelled parting shots at him about Kakashi. Ino’s had been horrifyingly lewd. So much so Iruka stood sputtering for a full minute before he could even yell after the long gone kunoichi. How he missed the days when they were sweet and cute. They obviously spent too much time with older jounin. And their Hokage. Iruka couldn’t complain about it too much. Not when they were getting along so well. 

Iruka was unsurprised to find their apartment empty. Kakashi often worked late and Iruka knew he had a late meeting with a number of jounin who were set to head to Suna as part of a diplomatic envoy. What was surprising was the meal in the fridge. Kakashi had obviously snuck home at some point (or sent a clone) to make his special Okonomiyaki and rice. It was a particular favourite of Iruka’s. Iruka attacked it with gusto, eating until he was pushing the boundary to uncomfortable. He made himself a cup of tea and foregoing all his marking, he settled down on the couch with a book. 

Several cups of tea and half a book later, Kakashi walked through the front door. His slouch was the result of actual fatigue rather than his normal poor posture. 

“Welcome home,” Iruka said as he stood. 

“Happy birthday,” Kakashi said. He slipped off his shoes and met Iruka for a quick kiss.

“Did you eat? I managed to resist eating all of the dinner you left for me.”

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist. He wasn’t remotely surprised that Kakashi slumped against him. 

“If you had managed to eat all of it I doubt you would have been getting out of that chair.” 

“Go sit down, I’ll heat it up for you.”

It took some nudging to get Kakashi moving. Once he had Kakashi seated and eating Iruka settled into the chair across from him. He sipped at his tea and told Kakashi about his day. Kakashi barely spoke but he watched Iruka intently. It had taken some adjusting on Iruka’s part at the start of their relationship, holding up a conversation mostly with himself. Kakashi often just listened, rarely speaking. Sometimes he wouldn’t say a word all through dinner. When Kakashi was done eating, he cleared his plate and rejoined Iruka at the kitchen table, sitting down right next to him. Kakashi pulled a scroll from his sleeve. He went through the hand signs so fast it was a blur. A box appeared in a puff of smoke. 

“What’s that?” Iruka asked. 

“Your present.”

“Kakashi,” Iruka said, delighted. “You left me a gift at my bedside this morning. Then gave me another at lunch. Then there were the flowers after school. And you somehow managed to sneak home to leave something with the dinner you cooked. This is too much.”

Kakashi let out a little hum. “It’s just one more.”

“You’re spoiling me. If you’re not careful I’ll start demanding multiple gifts every year,” Iruka teased. He bit his lips. He wanted to tear into the paper so bad. 

“Go ahead. It’s painful to watch you try to hold back.”

Iruka grinned and mercilessly ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. It was a beautiful box made of dark wood with the Hidden Leaf symbol carved into the top. He ran a finger around the edge as he admired it. Kakashi’s expression was smug which meant whatever was inside was going to be amazing. Iruka’s breath caught when he opened it. 

Nestled in soft cloth was a tea set of four ceramic cups and a teapot that were a dark blue with the symbol for Uzushiogakue painted on them in vivid red. The set had once belonged to Iruka’s mother. It had survived the Kyuubi attack with only one cup broken. Iruka had meticulously gathered the pieces and kept the set together until the Pein invasion. The set had been smashed to bits. Iruka hadn’t even been sure he had retrieved all the pieces when he had collected them and placed them in a small box. It looked like they were all there, held together with gold. 

“Kintsukuroi.” 

Iruka wasn’t sure if Kakashi meant it to be an explanation. He traced a trembling finger along a crack in the teapot that glittered in the light of the kitchen. He touched each piece lightly before picking one up. It felt a little heavier but almost exactly the same. 

“They look so beautiful.” 

Iruka didn’t recognize his own voice it was so hoarse. He turned the cup gently in his hands to look at it from all angles. There was so much gold spider webbing through it. The cup blurred in his hands. Iruka didn’t even bother biting back the sob that bubbled out of him. Kakashi’s hands were gentle when they pulled the cup away. Iruka covered his mouth with both hands. He let himself be manoeuvred to sit in Kakashi’s lap. 

“I wasn’t trying to make you cry with this present,” Kakashi said as he rocked Iruka gently. 

“No?” Iruka said with a weak laugh. “Well, unintended consequences, Hatake. I’m a blubbering mess and it’s all your fault.”

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to get you something special,” Kakashi said. “I wanted you to know how special you are.”

Iruka pulled back to see Kakashi’s face. His cheeks were pink. He was so awkward sometimes. 

“I always forget how much of a romantic you really are,” Iruka said, wiping tears from his face. 

“Iruka, my love.” Kakashi gave Iruka a pout. “You wound me. I am the consummate romantic.”

“I’m usually too busy trying to ignore the pervert to notice.”

“Well, I don’t think I can complain about that. And once we’re naked you don’t complain either.”

Iruka laughed but swatted Kakashi’s arm on principle. 

“Thank you, Kakashi. They’re beautiful. It’s an amazing gift,” Iruka said. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Kakashi said, “Happy birthday, Iruka.”

The End


End file.
